9 Months
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -Complete- After everything, the morning sickness and the mood swings and The Pain, she was a mother.
1. The First Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary: **After everything, the morning sickness and the mood swings and The Pain, she was a mother._

A/N: Yep, I'm starting yet _another _series. I'm either crazy or…no that pretty much sums it all up. So yeah, my insanity and I decided that this was such a cute idea and went with it. And I know I said that I was going to post the D installment of ABC Series, but I got a bit sidetracked with this. Each chapter's going to be rather short, but I still hope you all enjoy it. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Month

She took seven different types of home tests and went to three different doctors, all saying the same thing.

She was pregnant.

At first she couldn't believe it. How could she possibly be pregnant? She'd been on the pill ever since their wedding and even a month before that for insurance during the honeymoon.

Plus, she could swear that she was going to get her period tomorrow; what with all the crampiness she'd been feeling for the past week. But all three doctors said that that was typical and that she should probably get used to it for awhile.

What was she going to tell Mitsuru? Not that she was afraid that he'd be upset, but it was rather soon. They'd only been married for six months. Oh sure, they talked about having kids in the future. The far off future. At least two to three years into their marriage future.

But this unplanned baby was going to be a huge bomb to drop on him. And she had yet to figure out _when _she was going to tell him. Definitely in private. If he faints or yells or whatever, then at least it won't be completely embarrassing for either of them.

She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. If she closed her eyes, she could swear she felt her little darling's heart beating, even if she was only three weeks in. She knew it was her imagination though, since the last doctor she saw said the embryo only measured at about one and a half millimeters.

Maybe she'd tell him tonight, after dinner. Take him up to their bedroom, seat him down, and just let it out.

"Mitsuru, honey, I'm pregnant."

Yeah, like _that _will go over real well.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, thus ends chapter the first. I promise, and I really mean it this time, to get story D up ASAP. But until then, review please!

"Fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy night."

-Margo Channing, _All About Eve_


	2. The Second Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **Maybe she'd tell him tonight, after dinner. Take him up to their bedroom, seat him down, and just let it out._

"_Mitsuru, honey, I'm pregnant."_

_Yeah, like _that_ will go over real well._

A/N: Thanks for the many lovely reviews! Sorry for the horribly long wait. Anyways, this one's a bit longer, but you'll probably like that. On with it!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Month

_Birth Control Pills: 97 percent effective!_

Yeah right.

They should put 3 percent _in_effective on the box instead. At least then you stop and think, "Gee golly, there's a small possibility that I'll get pregnant. Granted, it's very unlikely, but there's still a chance."

Mahiru was constantly wishing that the smallest of chances didn't happen to her.

She wished she wasn't part of the small group of three percents that got knocked up while on the pill. She wished her second home wasn't the toilet. She wished that she didn't have skull pounding headaches. She wished she wasn't always so tired. She wished that she wasn't constantly snapping at everyone.

She also wished she hadn't had that fruit salad for lunch.

But thank goodness that today's morning sickness (which happens anytime of the day apparently, and why didn't anyone bother to tell her that!) hadn't kicked in until after school hours. She didn't want another incident after what happened last week.

While in the middle of reading her kindergarteners about the Very Hungry Caterpillar, her stomach rumbled and she made a mad dash for the restroom and locked herself inside for half an hour. When she had emerged, Mitsuru was there and ready to take her home and she'd been so grateful that her TA Juri was able to cover her for the rest of the day.

Ah, Mitsuru. Thinking of him brought on so many fond (and sometimes not so fond) memories. Like when she finally told him she was pregnant. That had been an interesting experience.

She told him as she had planned, the night she found out after dinner. He'd temporarily went into shock, and so she'd called the others at the Moonshine.

All she can really remember of the phone call was that once she let slip that she was expecting all hell broke loose on the other end. She'd heard a crash, followed by various yells from Akira and Nozomu, then after another minute of chaotic background noises, Misoka finally picked up and asked what was wrong. After a very embarrassing explanation, he told her to just give him a good slap in the face and to come over the next morning for a congratulatory breakfast.

When Mitsuru came to, she had to tell him two more times that they were having a baby. Once it finally sunk into his thick skull, he gently kissed her then asked if she knew the due date.

April 21, at least that's what the doctors said.

Seven more months to go.

Feels more like seven years.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review please!

"You aren't too bright. I like that in a man."

-Matty Walker, _Body Heat_


	3. The Third Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **When Mitsuru came to, she had to tell him two more times that they were having a baby. Once it finally sunk into his thick skull, he gently kissed her then asked if she knew the due date._

_April 21, at least that's what the doctors said._

_Seven more months to go._

_Feels more like seven years._

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! The answer is 42: April 21, huh? Never really noticed. I just took the date that my aunt's due and switched the numbers. Oh well. By the way, love the penname; Hitchhiker's Guide! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Third Month

She's always eating something. Whether it's fruit, or a bag of veggies, or a steak dinner, she's always shoving something edible down her throat.

She didn't have any weird cravings, like peanut butter and pickle sandwiches or mac n' cheese with soy sauce. The only strange thing she hungered for were popsicles.

And it just happened to her randomly. She'd been grocery shopping in the frozen food section, when she suddenly got a strange urge for popsicles. So she bought two boxes of the really expensive ones that had real fruit and everything. Then she got home, put everything in its proper place, and decided to have one. Next thing she knew, Mitsuru was home and there were two empty popsicle boxes in the freezer.

And ever since then, she'd been eating popsicles as if they were going out of style.

She was still tired though. But Dr. Hibiya said she'd regain energy once the second trimester started. She couldn't wait.

Thinking of her doctor reminded her of the ultrasound last week. That had been a memorable moment.

Dr. Hibiya had been going over the regular stuff, that the baby was now about eight centimeters long and around fourteen grams. She and Mitsuru hadn't really been listening to her, just staring at the screen with their child on it. Then the doctor had asked if they'd like to hear the heartbeat.

When she flipped the switch, and the thump-thump-thump filled the room, Mahiru had burst into tears. Happy tears, of course. Mitsuru had held her, rubbed her back, while he had cried silently.

They took the DVD home and watched it for hours. Then they took it to the Moonshine and they watched for several more hours. Granted, there hadn't been much to see, but the heartbeat was the main attraction. It'd been fun to watch Akira try to count all ten fingers though.

Next week would be her thirteenth. Since most miscarriages happened during the first trimester, she was eager for the second to start. Maybe she was being paranoid, but what new mother wouldn't be?

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!

"Face it girls, I'm older and I have more insurance."

-Evelyn Couch, _Fried Green Tomatoes_


	4. The Fourth Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **Next week would be her thirteenth. Since most miscarriages happened during the first trimester, she was eager for the second to start. Maybe she was being paranoid, but what new mother wouldn't be?_

A/N: I don't have an excuse this time. Unless you count being a lazy ass and only reading fics instead of writing them as an excuse. So I finally decided to work on this. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fourth Month

In the middle of her fourteenth week, she woke up with the most amazing feeling: she wasn't nauseous.

She had been ecstatic, until she started getting dressed and realized her favorite slacks wouldn't fit.

It wasn't that they didn't fit because she was fat that made her upset. It was the fact that while she _felt _huge and very much pregnant, she didn't _look _it. Not one random stranger had come up to her and asked, "When're you due?"

It was ridiculous and stupid to be mad about something so trivial, but she was. She wanted to talk about ultrasounds and decorating the nursery and reading every baby book on earth and fighting over names with Mitsuru because he seemed to think that every name was stupid and wasn't 'worthy' of their child.

And while she did discuss all those things with Keiko and the boys, it just wasn't the same. They already knew all about the baby and then some. But retelling it all to people who didn't know her and were actually interested…it just seemed like it'd be a lot of fun.

Maybe it was the hormones talking. It was probably the hormones talking. She really needed another orange popsicle. Or five.

* * *

A/N: I don't like the ending, too abrupt. But I couldn't think of how to end it so I just went back to the popsicles. Anyways, I'm still alive and kickin', as you can tell, but I just like procrastinating. Review, review, review! Please!

"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."

-Blanche Dubois, _A Streetcar Named Desire_


	5. The Fifth Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **__And while she did discuss all those things with Keiko and the boys, it just wasn't the same. They already knew all about that and then some. But retelling it all to people who didn't know her and were actually interested…it just seemed like it'd be a lot of fun._

_Maybe it was the hormones talking. It was probably the hormones talking. She really needed another orange popsicle. Or five._

A/N: A recent rant to my friend about how I hate it when writers never finish their fics made me realize I had done the exact same thing. So, I'm actually gonna finish this along with the ABC series. I swear this time. Really.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fifth Month

They were having a boy.

At first she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the gender. Half of her friends said that she shouldn't because it would make the pregnancy and birth more fun and surprising. She highly doubted that anything could possibly make giving birth 'fun.' The other half said that she should know to make shopping and finishing the nursery easier. Though she had a feeling they only said that so _they _could have an easier time shopping for baby shower presents.

Mitsuru was no help at all. He just said that whatever she wanted was fine by him. Annoying has-no-opinion-except-when-it-comes-to-choosing-names bastard. Which they still hadn't decided on!

In the end, the choice was obvious. Just trying to finish the nursery, preparing lesson plans for Juri when she would go on maternity leave, and figuring out what Lamaze class to go to during her third trimester was making her stressed out enough. She didn't need to add on more by trying to figure out unisex colors, furniture, outfits, and toys.

Rubbing her slightly bulged stomach and taking a bite out of her third popsicle, this one grape, she continued to look through swatches of blue paint.

* * *

A/N: Now that the gender has been revealed, I'd like help in figuring out a name. I've only found two names that I kind of like, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! If you could include the meaning of the name too, that would help the choosing process. Thank you! Next chapter will be up soon, promise!

"Chance is the fool's name for fate."

-Guy Holden, _The Gay Divorcee_


	6. The Sixth Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **__Rubbing her slightly bulged stomach and taking a __bite out of her third popsicle, this one grape,__ she continued to look through swatches of blue paint.  
_

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this the other day like I planned. I've just been so exhausted these past two days. This chapter's longer then the last two have been, so maybe that'll make up for it. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and name suggestions. Now onwards!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sixth Month

Her first practice contraction hit her while she was sitting in her new rocking chair, reading yet another baby name book, and watching Mitsuru set up the crib.

In retrospect, she probably should've explained to Mitsuru beforehand that this would happen, and that it was perfectly natural and nothing to worry about. But she hadn't, and her punishment was to endure Mitsuru's freak out and frantic trip to the hospital.

It was kind of sweet though, him being so concerned and protective of her and the baby. But sometimes when she was in one of her moods, his over protectiveness was very annoying.

One time she had gotten so angry that she threatened to leave him and locked herself in their bedroom. But then two minutes later she ran out crying and begging him to forgive her. Mitsuru was so used to her mood swings by then that he just automatically comforted her and offered to go buy her some sherbet.

That was her new craving. Sometime a few weeks ago, she remembers reaching for a new box of popsicles and feeling a sudden wave of disgust. She had checked the back of the fridge and found a pint of lemon sherbet, which she ended up completely demolishing in less than fifteen minutes.

Apparently, their son was addicted to frozen, fruity desserts.

She smiled as she stared at her now very-obviously-pregnant belly. Everyone was now coming up to her and asking about the baby, especially when she was out shopping. Her favorite time was when an old woman told her all about raising her three sons and how wonderful and stressful being a mother is.

She couldn't wait to experience all the joys and horrors of raising their son. Looking at the calendar, she counted down the days until her final trimester started.

* * *

A/N: New chapter will be posted soon. Check my profile for updates and stuff. And always, please review and keep sending in your name suggestions!

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to stop sniffing glue."

-Steve McCroskey, _Airplane!_


	7. The Seventh Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **__She couldn't wait to experience all the joys and horrors of raising their son. Looking at the calendar, she counted down the days until her final trimester started.  
_

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but at least I'm finally posting it. Thanks for all of the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Seventh Month

She couldn't be happier. Her baby shower was winding down as her friends left one by one. Keiko and Junko were staying awhile to help clean up while she put all of her gifts away.

The party had been so much fun. Keiko and Junko had planned it together and they did a wonderful job. There had been games, lots of food, great music, and all of her friends were there. Well, the female ones anyway. The guys had thrown her and Mitsuru their own baby shower the night before at the Moonshine since none of them could go; Katsura being in his male form. Her favorite game had been trying to figure out who was who in the baby pictures everyone brought.

The best part, as it always is at every party, was the cake and presents. The cake was her recent favorite flavor, double chocolate with butter cream frosting. She probably would've eaten the whole thing if they didn't have to share it with the guests.

Even though there were only nine partygoers, she received a bunch of gifts, ranging from diapers to toys to gift certificates for free babysitting. She was especially grateful for baby clothes for the later months since she already had plenty of newborn and early month outfits.

But her most favorite gift had been from someone who didn't even attend the party. Or more like a group of someones. Juri had given her a large envelope, and in it was a handmade card with well wishes from all of her students. They had each written a short message about how they'd miss her when she left at the end of the month and they couldn't wait to see the baby when he was born. Mahiru had teared up as she read each one, missing them already.

She thanked her two friends for probably the hundredth time that day for the wonderful party and all of their help. They all said their goodbyes as they left and she sat on the couch to relax.

Sometimes she couldn't believe that she was at this point in her life, only two months away from giving birth. It would feel overwhelming on occasion, but she always had her husband and friends to lean on. And just as she thought that, Mitsuru came in and smiled when he saw her.

"How was the party?" he asked.

Mahiru smiled as well and told him all about it.

* * *

A/N: I'm almost done with the next chapter, so that should be posted later today or sometime tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a review!

"Well, I've wrestled with reality for thirty-five years, Doctor, and I'm happy to state I finally won out over it."

-Elwood P. Dowd, _Harvey_


	8. The Eighth Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **__Sometimes she couldn't believe that she was at this point in her life, only two months away from giving birth. It would feel overwhelming on occasion, but she always had her husband and friends to lean on. And just as she thought that, Mitsuru came in and smiled when he saw her._

"_How was the party?" he asked._

_Mahiru smiled as well and told him all about it._

A/N: Yay! I managed to post this when I promised I would. Miracles can happen. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Eighth Month

What if she wasn't a good mother?

With her due date closing in as each day passed, that was all she seemed to think about lately.

She knew it was a ridiculous question to even think, but she couldn't help it. Since she was on maternity leave, she didn't have much to do all day but sit around with her thoughts and watch TV. The sudden questioning of her mothering skills had to be the cause of her insane hormones and all of the soap operas and talk shows she had started watching recently.

It wasn't like she wasn't good with kids; she was great with children! But what if that didn't translate to her son? She knew a few mothers who couldn't stand other people's kids, but were the best moms with their own children. What if it was the opposite way for her? What if she was completely hopeless with her own son?

It was times like these that she really missed her mom. She could've given her advice on how to raise a child and reassured her that she would be a great mother. None of her friends had children yet, so it wasn't as if she could talk to them about this. They wouldn't understand, not really.

Maybe she should talk to Mitsuru. He was probably having his own doubts about being a father. She couldn't be the only one having sudden fears about parenthood.

And even if she was the only one of them who was freaking out, she knew he would be able to settle her nerves and uplift her spirits about becoming a mother. That's what husbands were for.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter left! The latest I'll have it done should be Wednesday, if not sooner, so be sure to check back then. Please review!

"Well, nobody's perfect."

-Osgood Fielding III, _Some Like It Hot_


	9. The Ninth Month

**9 Months**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on 9 Months: **__And even if she was the only one of them who was freaking out, she knew he would be able to settle her nerves and uplift her spirits about becoming a mother. That's what husbands were for._

A/N: So after posting this more then a year and a half ago, it's finally done! To QuickStar, I'm sorry to say that there won't be a sequel to this. But I have a few other stories I'm working on, so be on the lookout for those. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ninth Month

She went into labor at around nine in the morning, three days before her due date.

Even though they had constantly talked about what they were going to do when the baby came for the past few weeks, Mitsuru was still a basket case. It was both endearing and exasperating at the same time. When they were finally on the road, he had realized he'd forgotten her suitcase and his cell phone, so they had to go back. But despite those setbacks, they still managed to make it to the hospital.

Everything was fine for the first few hours since her contractions only came every thirty minutes. Mitsuru had called everyone while the nurse was helping her get settled, so the whole gang was there to support her.

Mahiru had thought a lot about whether or not she would take the epidural analgesia, and she decided she would take the natural route the first time. If they had more children later, she was definitely taking the pain relievers.

When her contractions began to be every two minutes, she wished she had taken the epidural. She had dubbed it The Pain in her head because the intensity could only be described using capital letters.

After a few minutes, she had a feeling that she had to push now, and almost did, until the nurse warned her not to until the doctor instructed her to. Mitsuru was holding her hand and brushing the hair out of her eyes, talking to her softly, and reassuring her everything would be all right. She had felt so grateful that he was there.

Finally, she was ten centimeters dilated and the contractions lessened to every three minutes. The doctor got ready and told her to push when a contraction came. It took a few pushes until she finally heard the words that meant this hell was almost over.

"I can see the baby's head!"

Another three pushes and she heard one of the greatest sounds in the world, her son crying for the first time. They cut the umbilical cord and let her hold him, but it was over too soon, as they had to clean him up and make sure everything was normal.

Now she sat in bed, holding her freshly bathed baby in a light blue blanket. Mitsuru had crawled in next to her and had his arms wrapped around both of them.

"Hi," she whispered affectionately to her child. "Hi there little Shiro. You know who I am don't you? I'm your mommy." His big brown eyes blinked up at her and her smile widened. "He has your eyes," she said to her husband.

Mahiru felt him kiss her shoulder before he said, "And he has your nose." She laughed quietly and moved so that they could hold their son together. "He's so perfect. I can't believe we made him."

"I know," she said and smiled even bigger. She didn't think she would ever stop smiling now.

Shiro looked at both of his parents and, as if he was satisfied with what he saw, yawned and snuggled into the arms cradling him.

They both laughed and watched their son fall asleep for the first time.

* * *

A/N: The end! I hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, especially after my year hiatus. Or however long it took me to update. The baby's name is courtesy of both QuickStar and Azamiko, so thank you very much guys! Don't forget to leave one final review and thanks again!

"I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' babies."

-Prissy, _Gone With the Wind_


End file.
